


Love and Cold and Parkas

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x07, CaptainCanary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, my take on how Sara ended up wearing Leonard's parka, sara and Leonard's parka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Long version: While freezing to death in the engine room, Leonard and Sara do their best to keep from going unconscious, knowing they probably won't ever wake up if they do. Sara's small body gives in, and Leonard does everything he can to warm her.Short version: My take on how Sara ended up wearing Leonard's parka.





	Love and Cold and Parkas

**Author's Note:**

> So!! Those finales KILLED ME!!! I don't know how I would survive 5 months until the seasons if it weren't for fanfics. 
> 
> But anyway, I'm going to try to write a lot of fluff to make up for all the tears that fell during the Flash and Arrow finales.

The motion beside him caused Leonard to press closer to Sara's shivering form. Her tiny body was shivering with such force that she was rocking back and worth, and the cold air that reached both their lungs wasn't enough to sustain them. Panting breaths clouded in the air ahead in the frozen air. Ice coated Sara's eyebrows and eyelashes and had settled in the roots of her blonde hair. 

 

She was going to freeze to death in here. 

 

"Sara," he called. 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"We need to keep talking," he mumbled. "We need to stay awake. You need to stay awake."

 

"What for?" 

 

"I can't have you passing out on me. Gotta stay awake or—"

 

"Or what?" She shivered violently. "Or we'll die? Been there, done that. Not too worried."

 

"We still have to stay awake," he said. 

 

"Fine. What do we have to talk about?" She gave in. 

 

"Anything. What's your favorite color?"

"Before the Gambit it was turquoise. Now I prefer black; it's a lot easier to conceal yourself in dark clothing."

 

"What happened out on the Gambit? I've heard bits and pieces but never really figured out what went wrong or why you were out there in the first place," Leonard asked. 

 

Sara shook her head in shame, though the motion was easily mistaken for the cold racking through her body. "I never should have been on there at all. It was Ollie's family's boat, and I went on with him." She paused. "While he was dating Laurel."

 

"Your sister."

 

"Yup. I'm not proud of it, but that's what happened. And then the boat was sabbatoged, and in a storm it went under and I was pulled with it. After days of floating around on the brink of death, I was found by a man named Ivo, who tortured and assulted me and turned me into his personal weapon. And then after a while bunch more crap, I ended up nearly dead again, and I was eventually found by Nyssa and brought into the League. What about you? How did you get into the world of crime?"

 

"My father. It's quite a long story, and about as pleasant as yours." Leonard continued to explain about his abusive father, and how he spent most of his teen years in juvie, with Mick. He didn't notice when her shivering stopped until her head lulled to the side against his shoulder. 

 

"Sara!" He tried to call her name, shake her, anything he could think of to wake her up, but it didn't work. His frozen fingers groped at the side of her neck for a plain of a pulse or any breathing, but the cold refused to let him feel anything. "Gideon! What's going on? Help me!"

 

"Miss Lance's body is no longer capable of regulating its own temperature," the AI informed him. "I would advise that you use your own body heat to reflect onto her."

 

"How do I do that?" He asked, ready to do anything to save Sara. 

 

"Direct skin to skin contact is the quickest and most effective way to raise Miss Lance's body temperature."

 

"Oh, god." Leonard grasped Sara's thin shirt and pulled it over her head and discarded his parka and shirt as quickly as his numb fingers would allow. He pulled her body against his and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that she would make it. 

 

"Gideon? How is she?" 

 

"I believe that Miss Lance's core temperature has increased slightly, but I would suggest that you do not discontinue skin to skin contact until she regains consciousness," the AI instructed. "Doctor Palmer is almost finished with the repairs on the ship, just do your best to keep up your temperatures until we can get you both back into a warmer location."

 

Leonard pulled Sara closer into his bare chest and tried not to think about how soft her skin was against his. If they made it out of here alive, he would tell her how he felt about her. It wasn't worth waiting any longer.

 

Sara shivered against Leonard's chest, and it was the most welcome feeling he had ever felt. The shiver meant her body was taking over trying to warm her up. The shiver meant she would be okay.

 

"Len?" Her small voice reached his ears and he sighed in relief. She was okay. She sat up and pulled away from him. 

 

"Is there a reason niether you or I are wearing shirts?" she asked with a smirk.

 

"Gideon told me that the best way to keep you from freezing to death was direct skin to skin contact," he said. "So, yes. The reason was that you almost died."

 

"Well thanks for saving my life, crook."

 

"Anytime, assassin."

 

She reached over and pulled her shirt back on, and though she was conscious again, her lips and skin had turned blue and her hair was coated in frost.

 

Leonard pulled his own shirt back on, and before he could give it a second thought, he handed Sara his parka. He was freezing too, but she needed it more. 

 

"I don't need this, you can keep it," Sara insisted, stubborn and self reliant as ever. 

 

"Yes you do," Leonard shot back. "You're smaller, you'll freeze faster."

 

Sara started to argue back, but she realized he was right, and slipped into the huge coat. 

 

"Since when did you care, crook?" 

 

"Since you almost died in my arms right here," he paused, wondering if he should go on. "And since I realized that I was in love with you."

 

Sara gave a small smile. "I'm glad you feel that way, Len. I was hoping I wasn't the only one."

 

Leonard leaned forward and placed a pure, loving kiss to Sara's lips, which she returned with equal gentleness. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, both shivering, but knowing the cold would be gone soon, praying that Ray would get the hole fixed quickly. The crook thinking of all his feelings for the assassin he had finally gotten out, and the assassin wrapped in the crook's jacket, silently joyous that their love was two-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And comment your feelings on the finales of Arrow and Flash!


End file.
